Blood and Sand
*Completion of the Scabaras Notes miniquest *Spoken with Catolax about Sumona |items = |kills = *2 or more Scarab Swarms (Lv. 98) *Kar’likk (lv. 143) *Eyo Gar the Rejuvinator (Lv. 178) *Margun the Blaster (Lv. 213) *Allimeru the Released (Lv. 232) *Kalphite Queen (Lv. 333) *Sumona (Boss) (Lv. 350) *The Frozen Scarab (Lv. 410) *Queen Jade Ant (Lv. 301) *Many Scabarite Slaves (Lv. 43) *The Dark Scarab (Lv. 312) *Amascut (Lv. 599) }} Part One: The Hidden Temple Speak with Lead Archaeologist Abigail to start the quest. She tells you that a strange Scabarite came out of the valley the previous day, and told her the High Priest needs help. They asked for you. She will then ask you to go down to the Head Priest and see what he needs. If you accept, you will start the quest. Enter the dungeon, and get through the traps to arrive at the Head Priest. Speak with him, and he will tell you his Scabarites may have found a way into a section of Ullek, and he asks you to go and see what is down there. None of his Scabarites are willing to enter. He then orders all of the scabarites not to attack you. From now on, the Scabarites in the Dungeon will no longer be aggressive. Now, go into the large section of the Scabaras Tunnels, and look for a small corridor to the south. At the end of it (It is trapped though, so watch out) is a door. Attempt to open it. You will be attacked by a Scarab Swarm, the usual level 98 ones that poison. Defeat it, and the door will slide open. Go inside, and walk down the passage. After a few seconds, a cutscene will take over. You will find, oddly, lit torches on the walls. You take one and move on. The screen fades out to black, and reads “Two hours later...” and you find yourself walking down the corridor still. You then regain control of your character. Walk a bit further and you will come upon a large gate. Attempt to open it, and you will receive the message “This gate is locked” You know have the option to “Knock-at” gate. Do so. Suddenly the gates will be flung open, and a strange looking creature named Amahk-Lar pokes it’s head out. AL: Hello? (If below 60 Summoning: “Chatter chirp squeak chatter” You need a Summoning level of 60 to understand it) P: Um, hello. AL: You must be Name P: I am, but how did you know my name? AL: Come in Name. We have been waiting for you for so very long. You then enter through the gate. You find yourself in a semi-large cavern, that looks ancient, and is similar in style to the ruins found above the ground. It looks VERY Egyptian. It is about the size of the Lumbridge Castle Courtyard at this time. There are 2 floors. Part Two: The Society of Scabaras Amahk-Lar, who appears to be half-human, half-scabarite leads you through the small city, up a flight of stairs, in into a large room. There are 3 other Scabarmen in there. Kar’likk, Ambar Lion-I, and Het’I’kai. Speak with them. Kar’likk speaks harshly right off the bat, but you must convince them to believe you are who you say you are, an ambassador for the High Priest of Scabaras. They will each set you a task. Ambar Lion-I will ask you to go into the city and repair the bank. You must find 10 planks and 34 nails hidden in the city. Once you repair it, she will believe you. Het’I’kai will ask you to go into the city and capture the small Scarabs that are infesting the city. He will give you a Flame Charm to set up. You need 79 Magic to activate it, and 68 Hunter to catch Scarabs. You will need to destroy 10 Scarabs this way. Once you are finished, he will believe you. Kar’likk will challenge you to battle. It is advised to fix the bank first, as it will give you access to your supplies. Kar’likk is level 143, and it is a rather straightforward battle. He fights with Melee and Range, and is Poisonous, starting at 150 damage. The worst part about fighting him is that his poison stacks, and can deal up to 900 damage per hit if not cured. Once you defeat him, he will believe you. Once you have completed the tasks, the Scabarmen ask you to complete one final task, to prove that you are truly the prophesized. K: We have an ancient prophesy from the mouth of Scabaras’s priest telling us ‘a hero, Name would one day come and free us from the curse of the Devourer. It is said that the hero will be sent by the High Priest himself, after long being a killer of Scabarites. They will prove themselves worthy by defeating the true champions of the pit. And they will return...’ Here the tablet is faded, but the last line reads, ‘Scabaras shall walk again!’ P: Who are these champions? A: They are our three strongest scabarites, each with their own abilities granted through Scabaras. If you accept this challenge, you cannot bank between these battles, or Scabaras will return all the champions to life. H: Do you accept this challenge, from Scabaras himself? P: I do. AL: Are you ready? P: Yes OR P: Let me prepare first. Return to Amahk-Lar when you are ready, and you will be lead through a large gate into a massive area, the size of Falador Park. It is here you will face the 3 champions. Part Three: The Arena of Horror In a cutscene, you will see the first boss, Eyo Gar the Rejuvinator (Lv. 178) stride into the arena. He is very tall, about the size of a Moss Giant, and holds two swords, one in each hand. He is a normal boss, but he heals himself ¼ of what he hits on you. He uses normal melee attacks, and attacks at double speed. Using both hands he is very inaccurate, and has only a max hit of 200. Next, Margun the Blaster (Lvl. 213) will enter the area. She is slightly bigger then Eyo Gar, and holds a large staff, and a sword in her off-hand. She attacks will attack with Magic from far away, and Magical Melee and Magic up close. She casts spells that will “blast you into submission” and drain your stats by 1 each time she hits. She has no other abilities, and her max hit with Magic is 321 and her max melee hit is 210 Finally, Allimeru the Released (Lvl. 232) will enter the area. He holds a Bow, a massive Sword, and a Staff in his four hands. He attacks with as many as possible simultaneously, meaning 3 attacks per round. He attacks at the speed of a Barrelchest Anchor. He has no special abilities other then 3 attacks at once. He can hit a max of 360 with all styles. If you die, you will find yourself outside the area with all your items, much like the Fight Caves. When the final boss falls, Amahk-Lar enters the area. He congratulates you on your victory, and leads you back outside. Speak with him when you are back in the room with the three leaders. They will tell in, in a cutscene showing it as well, how Amascut the Devourer cast a curse on the city of Ullek, cursing the inhabitants to live as half scarab people forever. This was all because they refused to worship her. She left them a way out though. If they could prove to her that they were able to live without her, they could be free of the curse. Amascut then hid 4 crystal scarabs around the world, and challenged the Scabarmen to get them. Many tried, but as they appeared to be vicious monsters, the humans slaughtered any that tried. The leaders now ask you if you are willing to go out into the world to find these hidden scarabs, and save them from their curse. Agree. You are now handed an ancient scroll. You cannot open it right now, as it is too old and crumbled. You tell Amahk-Lar, who advises you to find someone with knowledge of the past to help you. Your quest log will now read, “Perhaps a certain queen can help me now...” Go and speak with Senliten from Missing My Mummy. She will offer to read the scroll for you. She offers a charcoal and papyrus from her tomb, and has you transcribe the message. It reads: “The first scarab is found where the hungry lives. Be prepared The second is sliding where the snow burns your soul. Smash and Crack. Scarab the third is in the Maze of the Jungle. Sharp is smart. And the fourth hides deep below. Bring a glow. When all four are gathered The sand and the blood will collide And the cursed will find themselves free.” Each scarab has a specific location. The first is with Amascut herself, who conveniently happens to be Sumona, in Pollnivneach. The second is on the Ice path, in a hidden cave at the end, near the slope you went on during Desert Treasure The third is found in a new underground area at the end of the Jade Vine Maze The fourth is hidden under the ruins of Ullek, in one of the tombs in the valley area Part Four: The Sunlight and the Shadows Go to Pollnivneach and speak with Sumona. Tell her you know she is Amascut the Devourer. She will laugh and inform you that it is true. Tell her why you are here. She will become very angry. S: You think you can get the best of me? Free those damn fools, who worship the god of bugs? I’ll show them! P: How? You’re a human now, remember? S: I challenge you to defeat the Queen of the Kalphites! Do this and I will give you the Scarab of Sand! P: Fine, I accept your challenge! Travel to the Kalphite Queen’s lair, and enter. Once inside, you cannot see anyone else. You must fight the clone version of the Kalphite Queen on your own, defeating both forms in one trip. One she is defeated, Sumona will teleport in. S: You... You killed her! P: Yes, I did. Now give me the scarab! S: Meet me back in town. Come prepared, this isn’t over puny adventurer. She teleports out. Stock up on food again, and return to Sumona in Pollnivneach. When you enter her house, she teleports you to the Desert Strykewyrm area. She is now attackable, at level 350. Randomly, throughout the fight, a Desert Strykewyrm will surface, and do it’s special attack at you. Sumona attacks with Melee and Magic, mainly magic. Her special attack is a blast that deals up to 550 damage, and sends a Strykewyrm onto the surface to attack you. Her magics can hit up to 420 and her melee can hit up to 360. Once she is defeated, you will find yourself back in her house, with a beaten-looking Sumona, and a small dusty-brown scarab statuette in your inventory. S: You... You have won this time, Name. I will kill you for this. P: You can never beat me Amascut. You don’t have the strength. At which your character leaves. Now you must find the second scarab Part Five: The Icebound Scarab Your clue is only: “The second is sliding where the snow burns your soul.” This clue gives more then you would at first think. This scarab “Slides” around snow, and it “Burns your soul” The only place that truly applies to this would be the Ice Path. The Scarab is going to be deep on the Ice Path. Travel to where you encountered Kamil. Go further down the path until you reach the start of the Icy Path that you would need Spiked Climbing Boots for. You will see a small cavern entrance. Enter it. The ice chill effect continues in the cave, but at a slower rate of 10 damage every 15 seconds, and stat drain every 8 seconds. You will see a massive block of ice in the middle of the cave, which is about the size of the Party Room. You will now need a pickaxe, as alluded to in the riddle. You will need 64 Mining to break the ice. When the ice has fallen away, you will see a massive scarab slowly shake the ice off itself. It will move forward, in a cutscene, and you will see it is made of stone, and must be the second scarab. When the cutscene ends, it becomes attackable and is a combat level of 410. Remember, the ice is still draining your stats! The scarab is a formidable foe, which attacks with Ranged if you move away, and Melee and Ranged if you stay close. Due to the extreme cold, your prayer points drain at 2X the rate, and will drain as if you had a protection prayer on if no prayers are used. The Scarab also has a special attack that drains prayer by 10 points. Its max hit with Ranged is 400 and its max Melee hit is 456. The lower it’s lifepoints get, the faster the cold effect hits you, so that when the Scarab is at around 50 lifepoints, you are taking 10 damage every 3 seconds, and losing 1 stat point every 3 as well. Finally, the Scarab has the ability to cast a Freezing spell which drains all your stats to 1 (Except Prayer, Summoning and Constitution), and deals 40 damage. Your stats restore after 7 seconds. If you die, your gravestone will be on the Ice Path, by the gate, to make it possible to reach. Once you defeat the Scarab, it will shrink into a small stone Scarab. The problem is, it is now frozen beneath layers of Ice. Luckily its defeat has stopped the Cold effect inside the cave. Now, you are able to use your pick to break the ice open. When you do so, the ground collapses beneath you, dropping you into a massive Ice Cave. It is about the size of the Rogue’s Castle. The scarab is lying at the opposite end of the cave from you, and there are chunks of ice lying on the ground blocking your way. You have to slide your way through the puzzle to the end to get the Scarab. Additionally, you can mine pieces of rock out of the way, but it will cause a piece of ice elsewhere to fall, potentially making it harder to reach the scarab. Mining the other piece of ice away will return the first block. After you reach the scarab, you may take it. It is safe in your inventory. If you die it will remain in your inventory as an additional item, and you cannot lose it unless your purposely drop it. Now you need to get out. There is a crack in the ice that must be mined (again :P) to make it large enough for you to exit. You cannot teleport out of the ice room. Logging out will return the scarab to the ice cave and put you back next to it. If you do not have a pickaxe anymore, you can find one in the room, to the west. You will have to get to it though! Mine through the ice and enter the tunnel. You will find a passage leading up. Follow it up. To climb the slope you will need 75 Agility or you will keep sliding back down. Once you reach the top, you will emerge slightly south of the God Wars Dungeon entrance, just south of the giant rock. You have now successfully retrieved the Ice Scarab! Part Six: The Wild Side For this scarab, you once again only have one line: “Scarab the third is in the Maze of the Jungle. Sharp is smart.” This means that the scarab is hiding somewhere in a jungle. This could mean Karamja or Feldip. But only one has a maze. Karamja. It also mentions that “Sharp is Smart” There are only a few things needed for the maze, and knife happens to be one of them. So get yourself a knife, and head to the Jade Vine Maze. Bring some antipoison and a good set of food. Enter the Jade Vine Maze, and travel through as normal, until you reach the spot where you dug up a Jade Seedling. Root around in the soft earth again, until you find an “Odd vine”. Use your knife on it, and it will come alive, tearing the roots around it out, leaving a hole in the ground. After it does so, it stops writhing. Enter the hole. Inside is a dark cave. A light source is needed, but if you don’t bring one, you will not be attacked, though you won’t be able to attack anything except the boss. You now need to travel through the darkened tunnels. Those with a light source can see the minimap. You will have to find the end, and avoid being killed by the Giant Ant Soldiers that swarm the multicombat areas of the tunnels and are aggressive. To enter the lair of the boss, you need to follow the “clues” left behind. Randomly on the floor and on the walls, you can find scratches that look like they belong to a large bug. Follow them (It is different for everyone, like a Daemonheim setup) to find the lair. The caves are instanced so that when you enter, you must climb over an anthill to view the next section. Eventually you will find a ‘giant anthill’ in the middle of one of the caverns. Enter the hill and you will find yourself in a massive cavern. On the ground, you will see a scarab lying dead. It is made of stone like the two previous ones. It is missing one of its antennae. Walk towards it. As you do, a cutscene will play where the scarab slowly shrinks down to its much smaller form. Then the ground begins to shake. You slowly turn around and see a massive ant walking towards you. The Queen Jade Ant (Lv. 301) walks towards you and raises her head. When she does, eight Giant Ant Soldiers enter the cavern, and take the scarab statue. Then the Queen attacks The Queen is extremely poisonous, hitting 250 points of damage at her starting poison, so an Antipoison++ would be very helpful in this situation. She also attacks with rapid ranged and melee attacks. Randomly her attacks will stun you for 5 seconds, rendering you unable to attack. If you try to safe spot her, a Giant Ant Soldier will run up, and knock you over until she reaches you. There are no actual safe-spots in the cave, as it is a large circle. Protection Prayers block full damage. The eight Giant Ant Soldiers you saw also attack you while the Queen Jade Ant does, making Protect from Melee a wise choice. Her max hits are 250 with Melee and 278 with Ranged. She attacks at the speed of a Scimitar. If you die, your gravestone appears outside the Jade Vine Maze. Once you defeat the Queen Jade Ant, the other ants will flee; meaning killing them is optional. One will drop the scarab on the ground, so go and retrieve it. Now you need to escape. The Giant Ant Soldiers are now furious you killed their Queen, which doubles their combat level. Escape through another set of instanced dungeons, which spit you out right outside Shilo Village. When you leave, the tunnel collapses in, leaving behind no trace. Now you have retrieved the third scarab! Part Seven: Into the Earth You have one line left that points to a Scarab: “And the fourth hides deep below. Bring a glow.” Basically, the line is useless. There are so many dungeons in Gielinor you have no chance to find that *one* that holds the scarab. You must read over the line now. When you have done so, randomly in the next hour (online time), you will receive an NPC Contact message from Amahk-Lar! (Note: This will not happen in combat, so pay attention. It will happen as soon as it can if you are in combat when it tries to call you.) He will tell you that they found something! AL: Name, we just may have found the fourth scarab! P: Good! I was stumped, the line was useless! AL: Then get yourself back here! Now! We’re under attack! P: What? AL: You heard me! Something attacked us after we found the scarab! P: What is it? AL: It’s- The message abruptly terminates A small teleport tab appears in your inventory, along with a note. Open the note. It reads: “Scarab is here, attacking us. Use the tab to come to us.” Break the tab and you will appear in the Ullek bank. Stock up, because another big fight is coming. Enter the city center, and a cutscene of eight Scabaras Slaves, which are level 48, run in and attack you. Defeat them. Then look for Amahk-Lar. Remember the clue too, “Bring a glow”, so be sure to bring a lantern along. You will find him by the entrance to the Arena. Speak with him. AL: The attackers are in there. They broke through the wall, and we can barely hold them off. P: I’m ready! You enter the arena, which is in a bloody war. A massive amount of Scabaras Slaves are swarming the room. The Scabarmen are being overwhelmed. When you enter, a cutscene plays. From the massive crack in the wall, a massive jet-black scarab emerges. It is level 312, and is called the Dark Scarab. It moves into the center of the area. It then plants itself in the ground and hardens. Magic begins to seep out of it, flying around the room damaging everything fighting. It can deal a maximum of 230 damage. Your prayers only reduce the damage by half. If you try to attack it, you are told its armor is too hard to break. Kill one of the many Scabarite Slaves running around. When you do, you see a dark shape fly into the Scarab, and it deals a random amount of damage, from 0-150. Kill Scabarite Slaves until the Scarab rises from its place at half health. Once it gets up, the fight gets harder. It now launches dark orbs into the battle, which explode, dealing 140 damage to anything around it, in addition to the continued magic blasts. You can attack it, but you deals extremely reduced damage. Killing Scabarite Slaves still deals damage, but only until the Dark Scarab is down to ¼ health. When it hits ¼ health, it shoots a wave of magic that deals 200 damage automatically, and kills all the Scabarite Slaves in the room. Now you have to deal with it without special help. Attack it again if you weren’t already. Damage is now dealt normally, and the Scarab has a melee attack as well. Its max hits are now: Magic at 250 damage, Melee at 210 damage, and Ranged at 190. If you die, a gravestone will appear in Ullek, though it’s a difficult trek back! Once the scarab finally dies, it will start to shrink, but as it does, scuttles quickly into the hole. Follow it. Amahk-Lar hurries after you. It will lead you down a long twisting tunnel in a cutscene, until it finally is too small to move and stops. Pick it up. When you do, the tunnel behind you suddenly closes! Move forward into the tunnel! Be sure you have a lit lamp of some kind. You will step into a massive chamber. In the center is a huge plinth with five indents on it. Four are scarab shapes, but the last appears to be human! Amahk-Lar will then speak with you. AL: What... what is it? P: I have no idea... AL: Those indents.. P: We must have to put the scarabs in there. Go and do so. Each indent has a mark next to it that corresponds with where you found the scarabs. Place each in correctly. The plinth doesn't respond. Amahk-Lar walks up, and climbs on. AL: It needs a sacrifice... Name, take these. He hands you 10 teleport tablets AL: If something goes wrong, use these and escape. P: Sacrifice? Not you! AL: It must be one of us. That was what the Devourer intended all along... Amahk-Lar lies down in the space and the plinth begins to glow. The four scarabs shatter and form a massive ball of energy, which hovers over Amahk-Lar. Then it slams down into him, and his body shatters away. You then hear a deep voice (Voice acted?) scream “Freedom at last!” A massive wave of light begins to fill the room. Quickly use one of your teleport tablets. You throw it to the ground and it shatters, quickly whisking you away. But not to Ullek. The tablet takes you somewhere else entirely. Part Eight: The Descent of Scabaras You find yourself standing in the middle of the desert, in a place you don’t recognize. It is completely barren all around you. Suddenly the ground begins to shake, and a massive being with a Scarab for a head strides into view. It bends down to you and speaks. S: I am Scabaras, small one. I thank thee for your help in securing my freedom. P: WHAT? S: Those four stone scarabs were the key to my release. After I left this world, Amascut locked down the portal for me to return, cursed my followers, and hid the Scarabs. I could still contact my followers, so I wrote a prophecy. A prophecy about you name. I then instructed my high priest to launch an attack on the city of Sophanem; in the hopes, it would garner your attention. P: You needed my help to free you? Why couldn't you break free? S: Amascut is stronger then I, small one. I could not break her seal. But by influencing the players, I have returned to destroy my traitorous sibling. P: Wait, where are we? I've never seen this place before! S: I have brought you here name, because I need your help fighting Amascut. She is coming here. Very, very soon. P: But where are we? S: We are in Pollnivneach. You then can see small outlines of where houses used to be. It looks like a massive sandstorm hit, destroying the whole city. P: How did this happen? S: Someone fought Amascut and defeated her worldly being, which allowed her to break free of the power that limited her and become her true Godly form again. P: Oh... That... That was my fault... She attacked me, and- S: Do not worry small one, you merely defended yourself. We shall beat her. Together. When he says this, another massive figured moves into view. She has fiery red hair and a scowl on her face. It is Amascut herself, finally free of her Sumona form. A: Scabaras. You made a mistake trying to free yourself. Go back to sleep and I shall leave this world in peace. But if you stay, you will find that everything you worked to create will be shattered. This entire desert will rot! S: I don’t think he will be very happy Amascut. A: Like I care? I am the DEVOURER! It is my job to destroy, and that is what I would do if you we were in my way! Now be gone you insolent flea! S: Never, I am here to protect, for once. To make up for my wrongdoings! I will save this desert from your evil! A: It’s your death. At that, Amascut (Lvl. 599) attacks. She is at a limited level of power, so that no edicts, particularly Guthix's, are not broken. Scabaras is level 590, not far below Amascut. Scabaras fills your inventory with “Blessed Meat”, which when eaten, restore 350 lifepoints. If you run out, he will do it again, but he will lose 500 lifepoints. Your goal in this fight is to keep Scabaras alive, and defeat Amascut. Amascut attacks with a combination of disease-based melee attacks, poison-based Ranged attacks, and powerful Magic attacks. Her Melee attacks will randomly disease you, but eating the Blessed Meat has a 75% chance of healing you. The same goes for her poison. She can hit a maximum of 500 with each style on you, and 1100 on Scabaras. Amascut has 150,000 lifepoints, but Scabaras has boosted your abilities, allowing you to hit a maximum of 1000 on Amascut. She has nasty defense, but with your boosted stats (about 190 each), you should be able to take her down. When she reached the lower half of her lifepoints, she will suddenly scream “Sand, Obey Me!” and the sand will rise into the air, and slam into you and Scabaras, dealing up to 990 damage! You will die, unless your are extremely lucky. When you die, you will see a cutscene. You slowly sink to the ground in a small pool of blood, and you see Amascut and Scabaras towering over you, locked in battle. Amascut hits a massive block of damage on Scabaras, knocking him down. He slowly falls on top of your body, crushing you... The screen goes black. You awake in an odd black space, with only the glow of the stars visible to you. Standing next to you is an odd god with a crocodile’s head. Speak with it. C: Hello name. I am Crondis. Scabaras is injured, and needs your help. Do you think you can still help him? P: Crondis! Wow, I feel like all the Gods know me! C: We do! P: Oh... C: Can you help Scabaras? He must defeat Amascut! P: But she killed me! Scabaras thought I was powerful, but I couldn't even help him win! C: If you believe you can, you are able to do anything Name. Scabaras had faith in you. It’s time to return that faith and help him win once and for all. I will return you to life and give you aid in your battle. Amascut has gone too far. Good luck small one. Defeat the Devourer, and save the world. Crondis waves his hands, and your stats soar up to 230. Then you find yourself suddenly standing next to Amascut. She is the same size as you. Now you have to lower her to half health, on your own. Scabaras is lying prone on the ground. You have an entire inventory of Blessed Meat still, and it will slowly replenish on its own. Fight Amascut until Scabaras has regained his health. Whatever you hit on Amascut, you will see half of it replenish on Scabaras. Eventually he will stand up. Amascut sees him, blasts you aside and rushes him in a cutscene. She slams him down, and raises her sword to stab him. Suddenly, all the Blessed Meat in your inventory vanishes, and the cutscene ends. Scabaras goes to full health, and rolls out of the way. He stands, and tackles Amascut. Then a Darksight Bow and a Sealing Arrow appear in your inventory. Scabaras now yells at you. S: Shoot me name! Do it now, while I have Amascut in my grasp! P: No! I can’t shoot you! S: If you do, Amascut will be sealed forever away! I am willing to seal myself to remove her from this world! A: I will kill you for this Name. You better kill me now. P: I, I can’t! Amascut starts to rip free from Scabaras's grasp, and he loses a large chunk of lifepoints. S: Do it! Now! You need 80 ranged to use the bow and arrow. If you have that, then equip the bow and arrow, and select the attack option on Scabaras. When you do a cutscene plays. The arrow sails through the air, piercing Scabaras, and impaling in Amascut. The two of them scream, and slowly dissolve into small stars, before sailing into the air. As they vanish, Pollnivneach slowly begins to return to normal. You also shrink down to human size again. You find yourself standing in Sumona's old house. You then hear a small voice in your head. S: Thank you small one. You have saved this world. I have done something that may make you happy. Then the voice fades away. Lying on the ground before you is a body of a man. Speak with them. They stand up and greet you. AL: Name! You’re alive! P: Who are you? AL: It’s me! Amahk-Lar! P: You were what he spoke of! AL: Who? P: Nobody (Hastily) AL: Anyway, we are forever in your debt! You have saved us from Amascut's curse! P: It was nothing... But a master of slaying I knew was killed. AL: I know a thing or two about monsters. I will do that task for you! P: I thank you Amahk-Lar. AL: It is nothing compared to what you did for us. Return to Ullek. I’m sure Kar'likk wants to talk with you! You should still have the tele-tabs Amahk-Lar gave you, and if you don’t, he will give you another. When you break it, you will be standing right in front of Kar’likk, who will thank you profusely. When he does, you suddenly feel dizzy. Your screen shakes, and you collapse. A cutscene slowly starts... Epilogue In a cutscene, you see a circumpundt spinning quietly. Suddenly it shatters, and a man with a half sun on his back steps through. His features are darkened out by the radiant light behind him. He walks towards the camera, and it fades to black. When you wake up, Kar’likk makes sure you are okay, then offers you your reward. Rewards *5 Quest Points *6 100k experience lamps that can only be used on a skill level 65 or higher *Amahk-Lar replaces Sumona as a Slayer Master *The ability to combine the Keris’s effect with any weapon *Anti-Poison Ring: Reduces poison damage by half, while worn (Also offers a +2 Strength bonus) *2,000,000 coins *1 Pharaoh’s Scepter *Free Magic Carpet rides *Half Cost to recharge the Pharaoh’s Scepter *Access to Ullek *The ability to fight the 3 Ullek champions once per week for 10k Slayer xp and a 5k xp combat lamp *The ability to fight the Queen Ant daily for herb drops and an 8k xp lamp >>Amahk-Lar replaces Sumona as a Slayer Master. -As Sumona is banished in this quest, you naturally need a replacement. Amahk-Lar, as a human is perfect for the job! He is the same as Sumona, but he actually likes you. >>The ability to combine the Keris’s effect with any weapon -Use the Keris on any weapon. It loses 20 Strength bonus, and gains the ability to hit higher on Kalphites. Staves and bows/crossbows work. >>Anti-Poison Ring: Reduces poison damage by half, while worn. Also offers a +2 Strength bonus. -All poison is reduced by half. It works even if you had the poison first. >>Free Magic Carpet rides -You aren't charged for carpet rides, after saving the desert. Ali Morrisane hears, and offers you free carpet trips. >>Queen Jade Ant -Once per day, you can brave your way through the Jade Vine Maze, and traverse through a 5 room instanced dungeon to fight the Queen Jade Ant. She is the same as she was in the quest. Once she is defeated, you must escape. When you do so, you are granted 8k xp in a skill of your choice. Level 35 is required. >>Ullek's Champions -Once per week, you can battle your way through Ullek's Arena of Horror, and defeat the three champions. It is the same as in the quest. You will receive 10k Slayer xp, and a 5k combat xp lamp. The Fire Charm is a small machine used to trap and kill Small Scarabs for Hunter experience. Set it up in an area with Small Scarabs, and it will lure them in. It is charged by placing Fire Runes inside. Each rune will kill one scarab. Each Scarab kill gives 320xp, and the charm requires 68 Hunter to use >>The city The city is about the size of Lumbridge. It is shaped like a large oval. On the south end is the entrance to the arena, and the elder's house. On the east wall is the marketplace. On the first floor there is a food stall, selling cooked scarabs. There is also a weapons and magic stall. The magic stall sells Fire, Law, Death, Blood, and all Combination runes. It also sells Ullek teleportation Tablets. The Weapons stall sells a long curved blade called a Caldinaire. It's stats are equivalent to Rune Claws, but it is one handed. It has no special attack, but can be poisoned. On the second floor is a training area, where you can challenge the inhabitants of Ullek to duels. Winning duels earns you Scarab Points, which can be traded in for experience, special Scarab poisons, and access to several desert teleport spells. Ullek, Slave Mining Camp, and Sophanem. On the west wall there is a mural of Tumeken's Dream, and a large boulder. If you mine it out of the way (78 Mining), you will be given access to a massive cavern full of Small Scarabs. They are aggressive, but only level 8. The Fire Charm is effectively used here. There is no second floor of the West wall. On the South wall is the entrance to the city, and on the second floor is the large bank. There is a second crevasse, and mined away, with 69 Mining, you are given access to a small cavern with 5 Granite rocks. >>Tablets After completion of this quest, you can buy Ullek tablets from the Magic Stall in Ullek. Each tab costs 500gp, and will teleport the user to the center of Ullek. >>>Scarab Points Winning duels against citizens of Ullek will award you with Scarab points. Each of the inhabitants have different abilities, all random. There are 3 traits, with variations. 1. Style -Melee -Magic -Ranged -Magical Melee -Magical Ranged 2. Poison -None -Poison -Poison + -Poison ++ -Scarab Poison-Starts at 100 damage, and has a 5% chance to Disease. 3. Abilities -None -Healing -Rapid Attack -Teleportation -Stunning -Summoning -Protection Prayers -Rot (Drains cb stats) -Special Block -Rust (Unequips armour) -Prayer Block Based on the difficulty of the fight, you will receive points. You can spend them on Scarab Poison, experience, and Desert Teleports for the main spellbook. 1 Scarab Point=10xp Ullek Teleport-58 Magic=525 points Slave Camp Teleport-72 Magic=942 points Sophanem-86 Magic=1392 points Scarab Poison - starts at 100 damage, and has a 5% chance to Disease - 800 points per vial This can quest also be found on the Runescape forums here: 185-186-168-61557619 Category:Desert quests